


Ready?

by mrs_lestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greg just being Greg, Kisses, Silver Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_lestrade/pseuds/mrs_lestrade
Summary: Who would think the sexy Detective Inspector would take the longest time to get ready.





	Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm just a simpleton who adores Greg Lestrade. Ive recently started writing fics and far from confident, hopefully you'll like it. If you don't, please let me know and with feedback so I know where to improve.  
> Thanks guys :)

"Are you ready yet?" Yelling out at Greg through the bathroom door as I lean against the counter in our hotel room.  
"Almost" he yells back.  
"Why is it that the woman is ready before the man. That never happens" laughing to myself, smoothing my dress down. "Ready" he says as he walks out of the bathroom.  
"Mm" I moan under my breath as he comes into view. He looks amazing. Gorgeous silver strands standing up all over the place yet styled to perfection, whilst wearing dark blue jeans, black shirt, black jacket and smells delicious. 

"Sorry, I missed that, what did you say?" Greg smirks cheekily as he approaches me placing his hands on my hips.  
Smiling I wrap my arms around his neck, playing with the soft strands at the back of his neck. "You look gorgeous" he whispers nuzzling my cheek before sliding his lips down my neck settling against my collarbone kissing the skin softly. 

I sigh happily, sliding my hands down over his shoulders "Thank you baby" pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "As do you gorgeous" smiling sweetly before pulling back, pressing a kiss to his lips, peppering sweetly. "Cmon lets go, we'll be late" I turn to move before being pulled back "so we have to, I'd much rather stay here, just the two of us" holding my waist tightly against his.  
"Later baby, later" leaning up to kiss him deeply "I'll make it worth your while" grinning, licking his lips before pulling away leaving Greg standing there, pupils darkened.


End file.
